


First born

by Stargazer673



Series: Dominick Carisi verse [16]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kids, Pregnant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:58:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer673/pseuds/Stargazer673





	First born

Sonny told you he wanted kids, a lot of kids, early on in your relationship. You thought back to the conversation that sealed the deal for you.

“No doll. I don’t think you understand. I want like four, maybe five kids, maybe more.” He smoothed his mustache and chuckled. “How 'bout you?”

“At least three. Boys or girls?”, you countered.

“Ah, doesn’t really matter. Both would be nice, I guess.” He smiled, blushing a little. “Kinda heavy stuff for only being together four months.”

“Nah. It’s good to know. Good to have these conversations early. Wouldn’t want to get married then find out you don’t want kids.”

“Married?”, Sonny asked with the tilt of his head.

The ringing of your cell brought you out of your thoughts, grinning when your husband's number showed up on the screen. “Well, Mr. Carisi. I was just thinking about you.”

“Is that right? All good I hope, Mrs. Carisi”, Sonny said down the line.

“Oh most definitely. Actually, thoughts of last night were going through my head.” Married three months and you still couldn’t get enough, not that you could before for that matter. 

“Yeah, that’s why I’m runnin’ on coffee and 3 hours of sleep”, Sonny teased. “Don’t get me wrong, doll. I’m not complainin’ or anything.” 

“I should hope not”, you argued playfully. “So was there a reason for your call?”

“Just lettin’ you know I’ll be home on time, for a change. I’ll make dinner. We’ll have some wine, maybe go out for ice cream-”

“Yes! Ice cream! No. Gelato!” 

Sonny laughed, “gelato it is. See you at 5. Love you.”

“Oh, I have a surprise for you. Something that you, and me, have wanted for a long time.” 

“Can I get a hint?” Sonny pleaded. You could hear his excitement in his voice. He loved surprises, and this one would be the best ever.

“You once told me you wanted a lot of them”, was the only hint you gave him. 

“Cannolis?” 

Laughing at his answer, “is that all you think about, food? You’ll just have to wait and see.”

“Honey. I’m home”, Sonny called as he walked through the front door. He made his way to the family room, where you were waiting. 

“Good evening, husband. Like my new shirt?” You straightened the fabric of your T-shirt so Sonny could read it well.

“What’s that say- ‘Does this shirt make me look preg-pregnant?’“, Sonny shot his blue eyes to yours. “Are-are you really…”, Sonny’s voice wavered and he covered his mouth. “I’m going to be a- a”, he reached you in two long strides, then cupped your face in his hands. His eyes glistened with unshed tears.

You nodded your head, “You’re going to be a Daddy.” You giggled and your eyes welled with tears. “We are going to be parents.”

“This is so much better than cannoli’s.” Sonny embraced you on a tight hug.


End file.
